Rin gets ill
by darkrosetears
Summary: What will Sesshomaru do when he finds Rin drowning and then she gets ill? Read to find out! Cute and Fluffy


Hello this is my first RinxSesshomaru fic. One-shot. FLUFFY and CUTE.

DISCLAMIER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ITS CHARACTERS, IF I DID THERE WOULD BE RINXSESSHOMARU AND LESS NARAKU.

* * *

Rin stood at the edge of the river watching it go by fast hitting the rocks.

On the other side she could she special rare herbal plants that only grew every 100 years. She had heard from Kagome they were great for dog-demons. It helps them to relax because it would give there sensitive sense comfort.

She wanted to get some for her lord and make some special tea for him with it.

She had one problem though she didn't know how to get across, it was too deep for her to just walk across and there were no bridges on rock for her to use look at the river braving her fear she slowly started to get our of her kimono only leaving on her undergarments.

She put her first foot in and sat on the edge of the river.

She instantly she got herself in the water, it came up to her chin, she tried to walk but it got deeper and deeper. There was a sudden drop and she found her self sinking to the bottom. The sun was shining on the top of the water making the surface shine brightly.

Rin needed to breath- and soon! She sunk down deeper and deeper, looking at the shining surface the whole time. It reminded her of her lord. The way it seemed to be shining her as to say everything was all right. The surface suddenly was no longer shiny and there was the shadow of her beloved lord.

Sesshomaru quickly jumped in and swam down to Rin and getting her in his arms and holding her close he swam back up to the top. By the time he had returned to the top Rin had stopped breathing and her hair stuck to her face and back. He got them to shore and lay her down before giving her mouth to mouth.

Rin started to cough up water but was breathing again. He felt relived and happy but wouldn't show it on his face.

"Rin what was you doing in the river?" He asked in his usual stoic voice?

"Rin wanted to get some herbs for her lord from the other side but the river was too strong for Rin" She tried to sit up but was stopped by Sesshomaru gently picking her up in his arms and holding her to his chest

"Rin rest, this sesshomaru will get them for you tommorow."

"yes my lord and thank you my lord" she replied happily but also tiredly

She rested her head into his mokomo (fluffy thing ... might of spelt wrong) and grabbed it with her little hands. He looked down at her before he headed back to the camp. By the time he got there she was asleep in his arms and shivering from the cold air on her wet body.

"Jaken go and get some wood and start a fire" He used his scary voice Making Jaken scramble around like a baka trying to find wood for his lord.

While Jaken was collecting the wood Sesshomaru went and sat against a tree with Rin still shivering in his arms. He wrapped his mokomo around her trying to keep her warm. While sleeping Rin seemed to be having a nightmare so he ran his hand up and down her back in a soothing way the same way his mother had used to do for him.

Jaken had soon created a nice roaring fire and was collecting food while murmuring "impudent girl, she shouldn't be sleeping and she should be creating fires and collecting foods"

"Jaken, shut up" Sesshomaru was getting annoyed with the way he would always speak of the human girl- wait he couldn't be thinking nice things for a human girl? Saving a human girl? Caring for a human girl? ... NO! he decided. he must be ill or something.

He looked down at Rin and found himself smiling a little, Not visible to eye, not even demon eye but it was there. While he watched her sleep this one thought went through his mind ' with this little human girl, i guess I'm going to be ill for the rest of my life'

Rin started coughing which disrupted him from his thoughts, he look at her and she seem to be ill, just another annoying thing on humans ... there VERY fragile.

He remembered one herb remedy he could use that he had heard of to make humans get better so with Rin still in his arms he set off to find the right herbs.

Who knew what would happen if he left her with Jaken, he would return to find her dead thanks to Jaken. He seriously needed to dispose of him one day but for now he made for good slave labour.

Rin had started to wake from her sleep when he was flying through the sky. She felt something fluffy, warm and comforting. She opened her big brown eyes and looked at her lord, his hair was blowing in the wind as he flew holding his little her close to him.

"L=l*cougho*rd lord sesshomaru Rin may walk if you want her to" She asked still feeling dizzy and sick but she didn't want to trouble her lord with carrying her.

Sesshomaru looked at Rin "No Rin I will carry you"

"Ok lord Sessho*cough*maru" She said with a hoarse voice before burring her head in his mokomo. She fell smiled despite despite the sick feeling she had, despite the dizziness, despite the headache because she was in the arms of her lord.

Sesshomaru soon arrived to the forest of sha-lin where the sarin herb grew, he landed in the forest and started his quest to get the herb. Once he had the ingredients for the medicine he headed back to the camp to a Jaken who was acting crazy.

"I cant believe lord sesshomaru left me, Alone! all for that inpudent girl!" he was fuming.

"Jaken, do you not wish to be of this world?" he threatened a scowl on his face. He landed still holding Rin close he passed the herbs to Jaken.

"Make the medicine, and quickly or i will kill you" no sound of joking in his voice, he was serious, anything to get rid of that pesty toad.

"R-r-right away my lord!" he said- shouted while hurrying off to make it. Five minutes later Jaken returned with the medicine, a bowl of cold water and a cloth.

"Here you go my lord" He said passing the stuff over to his master. Sesshomaru woke Rin gently and helped her to sit up by holding her up with one arm behind her back the other arm held the medicine.

"Rin drink this" He commanded in a soft voice while bringing the medicine closer to her mouth then feeding it to her. When she finished it he took the bowl away and lay her down again in his arms while keeping her wrapped up in his Mokomo he got the cloth and put it in the bowl of water and then placed it on her forehead.

He repeated this all night while Jaken slept resting his head on ah-un making snot bubbles. He looked at Jaken ,'and he thinks the human girl is revolting?'.

By the morning Rin was back to her healthy self and picked some flowers for he lord, she skipped to him happily as they walked along to there next destination.

"Rin got these for u my lord" She said passing them to her lord. He took them in his hand and look at them before placing into a pocket. 'I have defiantly been made ill by this little human girl, but I wouldn't have it another way'

THE END

What did you think? Cute enough Fluffy enough?

To those reading my gakuen alice fanfic, Ive been bust and this came into my head, i will post the next chapter to it at some point but ive had writers blog to that story for a while... sorry.

please R&R


End file.
